The Quandries One Ponders
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: What could possibly happen when an eleven- year old girl walks into NCIS asking for Ziva?
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own NCIS or the main characters or Salma Hayek or Ari Haswari. I do however own my ideas and this story._**

An eleven- year- old girl with dark brown hair, tan skin, and almost hazel coloured eyes came walking into the bullpen. She looked went up to a desk where a male agent sat. The agent looked up.

"Hi." The man said looking at her. Something about the child looked familiar, but he couldn't place what. "Do you need help?"

"Yes." The child responded taking her back pack off her shoulder. "I need to talk to Agent David."

"She should be back soon." The agent responded. "I'm Agent Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony. What's your name?" The child was about to respond when a gasp was let out from behind her. Tony and the child looked to see Ziva frozen by her desk. The child ran and hugged her.

"Ima-" The child let out before sobbing. Ziva wrapped her arms around her_. _

_'Ima?_' Tony mouthed. Ziva couldn't say anything. She just buried her face in the child's hair.

"Shh Tatelah." Ziva said before singing softly to the child in Hebrew.

**Tell me if you want more. This was more of a prologue/ test run chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I have to say, those who read this, you reviewed quickly. Okay, Second Chapter._**

Ziva let the child sob quietly. She looked at her partner who was still confused.

"Will you sit in my chair for a minute? I need to talk to Agent DiNozzo." Ziva said to the girl. The child nodded and curled up in Ziva's chair. The agent motioned for Tony to follow her.

"She is, or was, my best friend's daughter." Ziva said. "Incidentally, she is also my neice. Her name is Salma Haswari."

"So, she's your brother's kid?" Tony asked.

"Not anymore." Ziva said. "Ari gave up all rights to her nine years ago when he left my friend and Salma to join Hamas. I was told to take care of her if anything happened to Mirala."

"Mirala is your friend?" Tony asked.

"Yes."

"What made her decide on the name Salma." Tony questioned.

"Mirala was a fan of Salma Hayek. Salma also means to be safe." Ziva replied. The agent looked toward the bullpen to see Salma sleeping in her chair. She sighed.

"Does Eli know?" Tony asked her. Ziva looked back at him.

"No. He never paid attention to who my friends were. We never invited people over." Ziva replied. "Besides. Ari and Mira wanted to keep her a secret. They were afraid that my father would make her into a killer like Ari was and like he wanted me and Tali to be before she died."

"We should probably go back over there so Gibbs doesn't startle her." Tony said after a long pause.

"You are right." Ziva said. She started walking back to her desk.

"Hey Zi." Tony said. The other agent turned. "If you need help, you know where to find me." Ziva smiled.

"Toda." She replied.

**_I know this chapter still wasn't very long, but I hope it explains more. Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. I know you were all waiting, but now I have a new Chapter!_**

Tony and Ziva walked back to their desks.

"You know, you're going to have to tell Gibbs about Salma eventually." Tony said to her.

"I know." Ziva said. "Not now though."

"Yes now." A voice said bringing both Tony and Ziva away from their conversation. Salma woke up and once she realized where she was, quickly made her way over to Ziva.

"Who is that?" The child asked in Hebrew.

"Gibbs, this is my neice, Salma." Ziva said to him. She looked back down at her neice.

"Salma, go with Tony." Ziva told her. She looked at Tony. "Take her to Abby."

"Come on Salma." Tony said. "I want you to meet our forensic scientist." Salma glanced up at Ziva who nodded her consent and the girl went with Tony.

"Ziva. How did your neice end up here?" Gibbs asked.

**_ Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks for my reviews and the random one I got from Druid Archer. One of you guys asked why Salma called Ziva "Ima". Salma didn't call her that, she was trying to tell her that her mom died, but all she could say was, "Ima." Oh, the flashback I completely own. Now, on with the story!_**

"I'm not sure." Ziva said answering her boss's question. "I was going to ask her tonight."

"How old is she?"

"Eleven. Her mom died."

"What about her father?"

"He gave up all rights to her when she was two." Ziva stopped.

_Flashback:_

_Ziva glared at the person in front of her. Never in her life had she been as upset and insulted as she was now. She could not fathom how or why she was being told this peice of information. Had she really acted how she was told she acted?_

_"You have three seconds to walk away and that will show if you belong with us." The person spat harshly in Hebrew. Ziva nodded and walked away from the officer she had recently come to despise. For the past couple years she noticed the man who commanded her become increasingly more like an evil, controlling dictator since his favorite, and youngest, daughter Tali died. From that moment the man she once respected had lost every shred of respect she had held for him. Ziva got in her car and quickly drove away, gaining speed as she went. The only person she could think of talking to was her only friend._

_"Mirala?" Ziva asked once her friend opened the door._

_"Zivalah, what is wrong?" Mirala asked in Hebrew, the woman's sea coloured eyes soft. Ziva didn't get to answer because a six- year- old, her hazel eyes wide, ran up screaming her name._

_"Salma!" Ziva cried picking up the child and hugging her. Mirala let her friend inside the house. Salma attached herself to Ziva. Ziva smiled at the child before looking up and seeing a woman, pale with blue eyes and red- hair, come in from the other room._

_"This is my cousin Jennifer Shepherd." Mirala said to Ziva. "She is from the U.S." The woman turned to her cousin. "Jenny, this is my best- friend, and Salma's aunt, Ziva David." She told her._

_"Shalom." Ziva responded looking at the woman feeling she knew her from somewhere. The women stood in silence for a minute._

_"Salma, go play." Mirala commanded her daughter in Hebrew. The dark haired child nodded and reluctantly walked away._

_"I saved you in Cairo last year." Ziva said to Jennifer. "My brother Ari tried to kill you."_

_"He did." Jennifer said. The new look Mirala and Ziva saw on the other woman's face now confused them._

_"He's successfully killed someone this time." Jennifer said. "An N.C.I.S. officer. I was told you were his handler." She said looking at Ziva. Ziva's remained expressionless as she spoke._

_"Yes." She said. "I am." She knew the order of these jobs, keeping her anger inside, Ziva looked back at the red- head. "When do we leave?" She asked._

_"Tomorrow morning." The Jenny replied._

"David?" Gibbs asked. Ziva was shook her head.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Is she really your niece?" Gibbs asked her.

"Yes." Ziva replied. "But according to Mirala's will, I now have custody of her." Ziva replied.

"She Ari's kid?" Gibbs stated.

"Yes." Ziva said keeping her face stone still. There was a moment of untensioned silence.

"Go take the day off." Gibbs said.

"But, the case-" Ziva was cut short.

"McGee and Tony can hold down the fort. Take care of your niece. She needs you now more than we do." Gibbs told her. He noticed the confused look on her face.

"I know what someone looks like when they lose someone." Gibbs replied. "Besides, I've seen that look on your face more times than I'd care to admit." Ziva smiled weakly.

"Thank- you." She said. Gibbs took her in his arms.

"You're welcome." He whispered. "Now go get your niece." Ziva did as she was told.

"Hey David!" Gibbs yelled back. She turned.

"Don't let it happen again." He said. Ziva shook her head as she got in the elevator to go get Salma.

**_Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks for my reviews! After typing this I realized what one of them meant. Anyway, now you get to see the softer side of Ziva. Enjoy!_**

Ziva opened the door to her apartment and she and Salma walked into her livingroom.

"Dodah Ziva?" Salma said.

"Yes?" Ziva replied.

"Why did you stay in America?" The child asked.

"I like America." Ziva said. "I feel as if I am free from problems here."

"What problems." Salma questioned. Ziva looked at her and smiled.

"You talk a lot." Ziva told the child in Hebrew. Salma grinned at her, but it soon faded.

"Ima used to say that." Salma said softly. Ziva turned toward her kitchen.

"I do not have much food." Ziva told her trying to change the topic.

"It is fine. You did not expect me to be here." Salma replied as she sat on Ziva's couch. The agent shut her cabinet door and went over to her niece.

"How did you get to N.C.I.S.?" Ziva asked sitting by the child.

"Ima told me how to get here. She also bought the ticket."

"You came here alone?" Ziva questioned.

"Savta Rivka took me to the airport." Salma replied. "A woman from an orphanage was supposed to meet me. I never found her though, so I came to you."

"An orphange?" Ziva asked.

"Yes. It was called Social something." Salma said.

"You mean Social Services?" Ziva asked going to her purse that was on the counter.

"Yes! That was the name! Why?"

"She was supposed to handle my getting custody of you." Ziva said as she dialed a number into her phone.

"Are you going to send me back to my family like you were two years ago?" Salma asked. Ziva looked at her.

"How did you know about that?" Ziva asked.

"I listened to yours and Ima talking." Salma said tracing the pattern on the pillow that sat on Ziva's couch. Ziva went over to the eleven- year- old.

"I am not mad." She said as she hugged the child. They were silent for a while.

"What did you bring with you?" Ziva asked. Salma got her bag and gave it to Ziva. The agent looked inside.

"When did you pack this?" Ziva asked.

"A couple weeks ago. Ima told me to. She did not forget anything. She also left a note for you." Salma replied. Ziva took the letter the child held, but decided to read it when Salma was sleeping.

"You look tired." Ziva said. Salma nodded.

"I have a spare room, it is not what an eleven- year- old girl would want her room to look like, but for now I hope you can deal with it." Ziva smiled. Salma nodded.

"Can I put on my pajamas?" Salma asked.

"Yes. The bathroom is right down the hall. What do you like for breakfast?" Ziva asked.

"Whatever you have for now is fine." Salma replied before leaving to change. After the girl left, Ziva puched a button on her phone.

"Tony?" Ziva asked. "Do you remember when you said you would help?"

_"Yes."_

"Could that start tonight? I need groceries, but I do not want to pick up anything and leave Salma here alone."

_"Sure Zi. Do you want me to bring them by tonight or in the morning?"_

"Tonight if you do not mind."

_"All right. I'll see you."_

"See you." Ziva said shutting the phone.

**Dodah- Aunt**

**_Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_So, I read the reviews I go for this fic and another one and I have to say, I laughed inwardly. Some of the reactions I got from you guys were hilarious. (For the record, I love to read reviews that are like that). Anyway, next chapter, but word of warning, it's short._**

Ziva made sure Salma was asleep before she opened the letter the child had handed her. Positioning herself comfortably on her sofa, Ziva began to read.

_Zivalah,_

_ If you are reading this, you most likely have Salma in your custody. I know this is very cliche to put at the beginning of a letter, but it is true. To make getting your niece settled a little easier, I wrote out different things about her such as allergies and medications. Also, I have left money with her to do as she pleases, but please give it to her when she has finished school. If you do not know, I am dieing of a cancer that obviously cannot be treated now. The last time we saw each other, I was in remission, but it hit very hard this time.  
Here at home, I told them you would take care of Salma (all except your family) and they were angry for a while. They are fine now, but in case you feel you cannot take care of her, I am going to tell you, I know you can. You looked after Tali for many years and were always a help to me and my daughter. You also are able to see the many problems that can arrive and can face them. You are a survivor in so many ways, and I speak from experience, that this will help you when you take on my daughter. She is very sweet, but if she cries at night because of my death, I know I would want her to be with you than anyone else. If you still have doubts, I know there is someone who can tell you that you are as capable as I think you are. And do not be afraid to show emotion. _

_ You are like a sister to me and I love you dearly,_

_ -Mirala_

Ziva finished reading her friend's letter. The agent sat for a while thinking of all her friend had told her and smiled. Her friend had let her,a former assassin, take care of Salma. The woman was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Slowly, she got up, put the letter in her purse, and went to open the door.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm really surprised you all liked the letter. Anyway, before I am mentally gibbs- slapped, here's your next chapter.**

"Tony." Ziva stated when she opened the door to see a bag of groceries under his arm.

"Hey. I got some groceries, but I didn't know what Salma liked, or what you liked for that matter, so the selection is varied." Tony told her as he set the bag on her kitchen counter. Ziva smiled.

"Todah." She replied as she started putting the groceries away. She put the last item, in its proper place before turning to her work partner.

"Salma gave me a letter that Mirala wrote me explaining everything. She even sent official documents with her to help me get her into school." Ziva replied.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Tony asked.

"Yes, but-" The woman stopped. Tony looked at her for a minute trying to read her thoughts and understand what she was saying.

"You are afraid." Tony states. Ziva looks up at him, her eyes trying to keep the emotion away that she knows he can sense. The only thing she does is nod. Tony reaches out to touch her arm, but decides a reassuring gesture may not be what she wants and slowly puts his arm back down.

"I know you're scared." He says. "I'd be too if I was you. But, unlike me, you are the most amazing person I know, Zi. I've seen you with kids, Amanda, Amira. You're a natural and I know you will do what you think is right." Tony finishes. Ziva smiles at him.

"Salma escaped her Social Worker." Ziva stated. "I was going to call you about it, but then I found out that Salma new the real reason I was back in Israel two years ago and I decided it wouldn't be a good idea to call after all." Tony smiled at her.

"I'm glad you finally did." He said. "Are you going to put her in school? I mean the law kinda requires it."

"I will. I just want her settled a little more first. Losing a parent and then being sent away can be hard on a child." Ziva said.

"Yeah, I know." Tony said remembering his own childhood. Ziva touched his arm and he he put his hand over hers. She looked down at his hand and saw the scars of an attack that had happened over a year ago. Suddenly, Ziva heard screaming coming from Salma's room.

"Stay." The woman said before she quickly ran in and soothed the child. Tony sat down at her kitchen table silently going through his traumatic past. Finally, Ziva came out of the child's room.

"She asleep?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Ziva replied sitting next to him. "Thank- you for staying." Ziva said.

"I can't leave you. I always have your six remember?" He replied smiling. She weakly smiled back.

"What did you guys do while I was gone?" Ziva asked changing the subject.

"We solved the murder. I was actually glad when you called." Tony said.

"A little paperwork is not going to murder you Tony." Ziva said.

"It's kill, but I see your point. I was about ready to call it quits anyway, the words were starting to blur together." Tony said to her. She smiled again.

"It's getting late." Tony told her. "I should go." He finished.

"True." Ziva said as she walked him to the door. "It has been a long day, yes?" She told him.

"Very." Tony replied. "Night Zi." He said.

"Night." Ziva anwered back. The agent shut her door and went to bed.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The story alerts and review alerts made me happy. This chapter is a little OOC on Ziva's part. Here's your next chapter. Enjoy!**

Ziva woke up the next morning to the shower running. Quietly, the agent left her room and immediatly made her way to Salma's room. The girl wasn't there. The woman went to her bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Salma?" Ziva asked.

"Yes?" Came the faint voice. Ziva sighed. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want is fine." Salma replied. Ziva turned away from the door and went to her kitchen. She was in the middle of cooking breakfast when her niece came in.

"Hello." Ziva said to the girl.

"Hello." Salma replied. "Do you need any help?" Ziva smiled at the thoughtfulness of her niece.

"Yes. Could you get the plates and silverware out? The plates are in the far right cabinet and the silverware is by the sink." Ziva said. The child went to retreive the objects. A few minutes later, the two girls were eating.

"Dodah?" Salma asked between bites.

"Yes?"

"When do I get to go to school?"

"If you want, we can start getting your paperwork together tomorrow. Do have a preference on a type of school?" Ziva asked. The child shook her head.

"Okay. We will start tomorrow. My boss let me off today, so we can get started on your room if you like." Ziva told her. Salma's eyes brightened.

"Can we?" She asked. Ziva smiled.

"Todah!" Salma cried as she went to hug her aunt's neck.

"Did someone come over last night?" Salma inquired.

"Yes. I asked a friend to bring me groceries. I did not want you to be here alone." Ziva answered. "How did you know?"

"I heard you talk to someone before I went back to sleep." Salma replied. "Was it a guy?"

"Was what a guy?" Ziva asked trying to dismiss the subject.

"The person that was here." Salma said to Ziva as if she were a child.

"Yes." Ziva said.

"Was he your boyfriend?" Salma asked as she ate the last bit of her food.

"No." Ziva said as she picked up her and Salma's plates and put them in the sink.

"He brought you groceries." Salma said matter- a- factly. "Who was he?" She coaxed.

"Tony." Ziva said as she washed the plates. "I asked him if he would come over."

"Do you like him?" Salma asked going to stand next to her aunt.

"No." Ziva replied as she handed the eleven- year- old a towel.

"You are lying." Salma replied as she wiped off a plate.

"You need to keep your tongue silent." Ziva teased as she handed Salma the other plate.

"I will put them up. You get dressed. We have a lot of shopping to do." Ziva said as the child tried to help.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's your next chapter!**

Ziva and Salma walked up to the paint swatches that were on display.

"Choose whichever you like." Ziva said to the girl. Her niece studied the colours for a while.

"This one." She said pointing to a turquoise paint swatch.

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked. "You will have to live with this colour for a few years." Salma thought about what her aunt said for a minute.

"I am sure!" She stated. Ziva smiled.

"Do you need help?" A woman asked the aunt and niece.

"No. We have it." Ziva replied. "Thank- you."

"No problem. You were looking at paint swatches?" The employee asked.

"I am getting to paint my room." Salma replied happily. The woman smiled.

"I hope it goes well. That is going to be a pretty colour in your room." The employee told the girl.

"Toda." Salma replied sheepishly.

"Come on, we have more to do before we can get your room in order." Ziva said guiding Salma to another part of the store. A few hours later, the two girls were back in Ziva's apartment.

"When can we paint it?" Salma asked.

"When we find out what else we want to do with it. First though, we need to enroll you in school. There is one not to far from here. We can go tour it tomorrow if you like. I will set up an appointment." Ziva said as she went into her kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes!" Salma answered. "What are we going to have?"

"I do not know yet." Ziva said. Her cell phone rang.

"Can you answer that please?" Ziva asked her niece. Salma picked up the phone and answered it.

"Shalom." Salma answered.

"Hey Salma, it's Tony, can you open the door?" He asked. Ziva hesitated.

"Who is it?" Ziva asked her niece.

"Tony, he wants me to open the door." Salma replied. Ziva her a quizzical look and the child shrugged.

"Go open it. I am right here." Ziva said. Salma went and opened the door.

"Hey kid!" Tony said walking in.

"Hi! What do you have?" Salma asked walking beside him.

"Dinner." Tony said as they walked into the kitchen. "Hey Zi!" The woman turned around to see her agent and her niece standing by her.

"Tony, I am capable of making dinner." Ziva said.

"I know." Tony replied. "So am I." Ziva rolled her eyes while Salma took her perch on a bar stool.

"I am aware." Ziva said trying to take a peek at what was in the bag.

"Oh no, my ninja!" Tony said quickly closing the bag. "This is a surprise."

"Fine." Ziva said. "Come on Salma."

"Can I help Tony?" Salma asked.

"Ask Tony." Ziva said.

"May I?" Salma asked Tony.

"Sure kid." Tony said. "Here take this." He said giving her a box of noodles.

"Are you making speghetti?" Salma asked.

"Yes, but not _any _speghetti, my famous DiNozzo speghetti and your aunt's favorite."

"Do you like Dodah Ziva?" Salma asked.

"Open the box please Salma!" Tony announced. The child opened it.

"How long have you known my aunt?" Salma asked.

"Five or so years." Tony said.

"Six!" They heard Ziva say as she came in.

"Six years." Tony corrected himself.

"Why are you so interested?" Ziva asked her niece.

"I need something to do!" Salma replied.

"You do do you?" Ziva said.

"Yes." Salma said smiling. Ziva's phone rang.

"Will you go answer that?" Ziva asked. Salma skipped over to the phone.

"Shalom?" Salma said.

"Who is it?" Ziva asked.

"I'm not sure!" Salma said.

"Hand me the phone." Ziva told her. The child went over to Ziva and gave her the phone.

"Stop!" Ziva said laughing at Tony as he held a noodle in front of her face so she could eat it. She put the phone to her ear as she watched him shrug and put the noodle in his mouth.

"Shalom?" Ziva said.

"Zivalah!" A man said.

"Abba!" Ziva said looking at Tony her face full of worry.

**Weren't expecting that were ya? Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I know I posted the other chapter during NCIS, but I HAD to write this one my mind was full of anti- Eli! On another note, You know you're obsessed with NCIS (the show) when _.**

"Ziva, are you there?" The voice over the phone said.

"Yes, I am. What is it you want?" She asked. Ziva motioned for Tony to take Salma out of the room.

"Does a man need to call his daughter just because he wants something?"

"With you, yes." Ziva said.

"Ziva I would have thought I taught you to talk better to your father than that." Eli calmly critisized.

"Just because we decided we were on a more level playing field the last time we saw each other-"

"Ziva, Ziva, I do not want to fight. Calm down. I just wanted to have a pleasant conversation. How are you?" He asks.

"Fine." Ziva said, her teeth gritted.

"There are people in your home yes?" He asked.

"I do not know why that is any of your business." Ziva responded.

"It is if it involves my only child. A little girl answered, is there something I need to know?" Eli questioned. Tony came in the room and started stirring the noodles.

"Nothing." Ziva said. "If you will excuse me, I have dinner to finish." Before her father could say anything more, Ziva hung up the phone. Once she put the phone on the counter, she sighed.

"I should have blocked his phone." Ziva said.

"You mean his number?" Tony said.

"I've tried that. One of his hackers got a hold of me, that is how he took pictures of us three years ago." Ziva told him.

"You can't destroy his phone Zi." Tony replied as he got a strainer to drain the excess water.

"I know!" Ziva said frustrated. "I have to tell Salma she can never talk to him."

"Isn't he technically her grandfather?" Tony asked.

"Yes, but she cannot know that. She barely knows anything about Ari, just what we have through home movies. He never wanted her to know my father either." Ziva said. Tony could tell his partner's nerves were getting worse as she talked. He moved to touch her arm. She moved away.

"I should set the table." Ziva muttered walking around her partner.

** Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all reviews they were lovely!**

The table was relatively quiet during dinner, the sounds of forks hitting plates the only noise penetrating the air.

"Are you okay?" Salma asked Ziva quietly.

"Yes, tatelah." Ziva said. "Do you like it?" She asked nodding toward the food. Salma nodded before taking another bite.

"Are we still going to take a tour of the school tomorrow?" Salma asked.

"I forgot to make an appointment!" Ziva said to herself. "I will call in the morning and see if we can get it for another day."

"Okay." Salma answered.

"When are you coming back to work?" Tony asked Ziva.

"Probably Monday." Ziva said. "Gibbs called today and told me I get the rest of the week off."

"I'll tell Abby and McGee." Tony said.

"Are you missing me Tony?" Ziva smirked.

"In your dreams David!" Tony said. After he said this, the room went back into silence. A few minutes later, Ziva saw that everyone was done eating. She got up to get her plate.

"I'll help." Salma said.

"Alright." Ziva replied. "Get Tony's plate for him." Salma picked up the agent's plate and walked into the kitchen.

"What is wrong Dodah Ziva?" Salma asked as she handed her aunt the other two plates. "Is it about that man who called? Who was he?"

"That man is someone you never need to talk to. If you ever hear his voice, go the opposite direction." Ziva stated. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Salma replied confused. "Why do I not need to talk to him? Who is he?"

"He is a man who will not want you to be with me if he ever finds out who you are." Ziva told her niece sternly.

"How do you know him?" Salma questioned.

"I think there have been enough questions asked. Yes?" Ziva said going back to washing the plates. "Go talk to Tony. I am pretty sure he wants someone to talk to." Salma worriedly stared at her aunt, but did as she was told and walked away to talk to the other agent. An hour later, Ziva found Tony asleep on her couch.

"Tony." Ziva said softly. She repeated his name again. He finally woke up.

"Could you stay with Salma? I need to go to the store." Ziva said. He nodded his sleep- filled head.

"Toda." Ziva replied before putting a blanket over him. Not long after she left, Tony was awakened by the sound of screaming. Immediatly, he ran to Salma's room.

"Salma!" Tony yelled over the child's screaming. "Salma!" He screamed again, but this time going to calm her down. He sat on the edge of the bed and went to soothe her sobs and screams, but the child hit him.

"Ima!" The child screamed loudly before opening her eyes and seeing Tony. She looked at him for a minute before she let him hug her.

"Shh." Tony said stroking her hair. "It's okay. Everything's fine. You'll be fine." Salma buried her face in his shirt and started crying again. Half an hour later, Salma was asleep again. Tony got up, put the blanket back around her and went to leave when he saw Ziva in the doorway.

"You are good with her." Ziva said as they walked into her living room.

"Thanks?" Tony said.

"I mean it. You are a natural. I am surprised you never had kids." Ziva said, instantly regretting it.

"I never found the right person I guess." Tony said akwardly. "Um, did you get what you needed?" Tony asked as he grabbed his jacket.

"Yes. Thank- you for watching her." Ziva said.

"It's not a problem. Call me if you need anything." Tony said to her before he opened the door.

"I will." Ziva said smiling. She closed the door and silently chastised herself for not being in control of her feeling when she was around him

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the Reviews and alerts. It's nice to know I can write at least a little. This chapter will seem kind of pointless, but there is a reason to it. Anyway, here's your next chapter.**

"Do we get to go shopping for school supplies?" Salma asked Ziva when they got home from talking to the principal.

"Probably for a backpack and clothes. We still need to get the supplies from your teachers." Ziva said. "We can get them on Saturday if you like."

"Okay." Salma replied. "Can I at least get a backpack or some clothes today?"

"Sure, but first we are eating." Ziva said. She smiled at Salma. "How do you feel about surprising my team?" She asked. Salma's face lit up.

"Yes!" She replied. Close to an hour later, Ziva and Salma were in the bullpen.

"Ziva?" McGee asked looking up from his computer.

"No, Salma Hayek." Ziva said sarcastically as Salma held up a big bag.

"Is that food?" Tony asked as he came up behind her.

"Yes, and if you are a good little agent you can have some." Ziva teased.

"Mean." Tony mumbled as he sat at his chair. He looked at the girl standing next to Ziva.

"Hi Salma." He said.

"Hi Tony." The child said as she gave him his lunch. He smiled at her before making eye contact with his partner.

"I like her." Tony said. "You should keep her."

"I intend to." Ziva told him. They were brought back when they heard Salma talking to Gibbs.

"Would you like one?" Salma asked him. Gibbs smiled at the girl.

"Sure." He said. Gibbs looked up at Ziva. "I thought I gave you the rest of the week off?" He said.

"You did, but we decided to come surprise you guys." Ziva replied.

"Where's Abby?" Salma asked.

"She should be down in her lab." McGee said.

"Can we go see her Dodah Ziva?" Salma asked.

"Yes. We are going to go see Abby and then go." Ziva said.

"Okay!" The guys said in unison. "Thanks for lunch!" Ziva smiled before taking herself and Salma to the elevator.

"Hey, Zi." They heard Tony's voice say behind them.

"Yes?" Ziva asked. She motioned for Salma to wait for her by the elevator.

"I was wondering, do you need me to come over tonight?"

"I do not _need _you to come over, but if you want to, you can." Ziva replied.

"Thanks!" Tony said.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"No reason." Tony said as he went back to his desk. Ziva shrugged and joined Salma so they could see Abby before going shopping.

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's your next chapter, just because I LOVE writing this story.**

"What about this one?" Salma asked her aunt as she tried on the new clothes for school. Ziva laughed at her niece.

"I think you look fine." Ziva said. "What do you think Tony?" She asked. Tony smiled as he came into the room.

"I think it is up to you" Tony said to the girl. "But if you're anything like your aunt, guys will think you look good in anything." Tony added, now looking at Ziva.

"Tony." Ziva said warningly. A knock came from the door and Tony got up to open it.

"Are you sure?" The eleven- year- old asked her aunt.

"Yes." Ziva said as Tony opened the door.

"Agent DiNozzo." A man's voice said.

"Salma, run to my room and do not come out till I say. Don't say anything." Ziva whispered. Salma stared at her. "Now!" Ziva hissed. The child quickly went away.

"Director." Tony said curtly.

"Am I allowed in? This is still my daughter's apartment is it not?" The man said eyeing Tony suspiciously.

"Let him in Tony." Ziva said going up to the two men.

"Zivelah." Eli said kissing his daughter's cheek.

"Abba." Ziva said kissing him back. "Sit down." Her father took a seat on the sofa and Tony took the chair sitting by the father and daughter.

"This was very unexpected." Ziva said. "What brings you away from Israel."

"I was here in D.C. already and wanted to come see you before I left." Eli said cooly. "Is there another person here? I thought I heard someone else's voice."

"Just us." Tony said.

"Are you thirsty?" Ziva asked.

"No." Eli said.

"Oh." Ziva said. "Tony?" She asked making eye contact with him.

"Yeah, I could go for something." He replied hoping his response was the reaction she wanted. Ziva smiled.

"I am thirsty as well. I will be back soon." Ziva said. When she was gone, Tony was now sitting alone with Eli.

"Are you in a relationship with my daughter?" Eli asked the agent. Tony looked at him.

"No." Tony answered. Eli nodded. "Why?" Tony asked.

"I figured you were. You are at her house and opened the door. I find it interesting you would be here if you were not." Eli said. Ziva, two cups in her hands, stopped to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Ziva and I are not in a relationship." Tony told him. "As for my being at her home, I am a friend. You visit other friends' homes." Tony asserted.

"Yes, but they are not female. When I met with someone who was female, it was not to talk. Is that what your friendship is?" Eli asked.

"I would never have a relationship like that with your daughter." Tony said. "She is better than that and deserves more than I or anyone else could do for her."

"I'm glad we see the same way." Eli replied. The two men looked up to see his daughter come in the room. Ziva gave Tony his glass before she sat down.

"If you do not mind," Eli said. "I would like to use the bathroom." He said.

"It is down the hall and to the left." Ziva said. "If you do not mind Tony, I need to get something from my room."

"I think I will go with you. I remember you took my coat in there." Tony said. She nodded. The three of them went down the hall to their respected areas.

"What is going on?" Salma asked once the two agents were in the room.

"Nothing tatelah." Ziva said. The child looked at Tony.

"She is right. You are fine."

"Is he that man I am not allowed to talk to?" Salma inquired. Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"Zivelah?" Eli said from the hallway.

"Yes?" Ziva asked.

"Where are your glasses?" Eli asked.

"I will get them A, Eli." Ziva said.

"I'm going to go." Tony said to Ziva.

"Stay a little longer. He will not be here much longer." Ziva said. "Salma, try and go to sleep."

"Can I go to my room?" Salma asked.

"In a few more minutes." Ziva responed.

"Ziva?" Eli asked.

"I can see why your mother left." Tony muttered. Ziva nudged him.

"Grab your coat." She said before opening the door. A few minutes later, Ziva was in the kitchen.

"I see you have found my liquor." Ziva stated.

"Yes." Eli replied.

"Why are you here?" Ziva asked.

"I told you."

"Really."

"Why do you have a childrens' clothes in your guest room?" Eli asked changing topics. Ziva stared at him.

"Is there something you have not told me?" Eli questioned.

"Yes." Ziva said. "I have been babysitting for a friend all week and her daughter left some clothes here." Ziva said.

"You lie." Eli said.

"What do you want me to say Abba? I have a grandchild for you to manipulate however you wish?" Ziva yelled.

"Do you?" Eli asked not quite sure how to read his daughter anymore.

"No." Ziva said defiantly. "Even if I did, you would never see her."

"You are just like your mother." Eli said as he set his glass down. "She never loved me either. Shalom Bas." Eli told her as he walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Ziva stood there speechless.

"You okay?" Tony asked going up to her.

"No." Ziva said softly as she realized that her father came because it was the anniversary of her mother's death.

**Shalom Bas- Good- bye Daughter**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes, three chapters in one day. I wonder if there is a law against that?**

"Can I come out now?" Salma asked quietly in the doorway to Ziva's bedroom.

"Yes tatelah, you can." Ziva said. Salma left the room and went over to hug her aunt. Ziva returned the hug before saying, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Do you care which one?" Salma asked.

"Not at all."

"Okay!" Salma said going to get a movie. She put "The Game Plan" in and all three people sat down to watch it. Half- way through the movie, Salma had fallen asleep.

"Should we stop it?" Tony asked.

"No, let it keep playing." Ziva said as she moved in closer to Tony.

"Do you think she knows he's your father?" Tony asked nodding toward Salma.

"If she does, I do not think she would talk about it now. I do not even want to." Ziva said. Tony nodded wrapping his arm tighter around Ziva.

"Tony, how old were you when your mother died?" Ziva asked as she played with the loose thread of the blanket that was over them.

"Eight." Tony said softly. "Ya know, it's funny. My mom dies, my father knows me, and he doesn't want me around. This kid, her mom dies, her father doesn't know her, but he still wants her around." Tony said metioning the movie.

"I can agree with that." Ziva said. "What would you do if you had a kid you did not know existed and suddenly he or she magically came into your life?"

"Are you saying you really do have a kid and it's mine?" Tony asked.

"Tony. Really." Ziva said.

"I don't know what I'd do." Tony said. "I hope I'd be able to love her or him. You?"

"I would take her or him in." Ziva said. The agents looked down at Salma.

"She's a great kid." Tony said.

"Her mother raised her well." Ziva replied. "I miss her."

"Mirala?" Tony asked.

"Yes. She was my best friend." Ziva said.

"It's getting late Zi, I'm gonna go." Tony said.

"Night." Ziva said.

"Night." Tony replied.

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's your next chapter! I added a little Tiva in there for you guys. Oh, and thanks for the reviews!**

"Hey, you up?" Tony asked Ziva the next morning.

"Yes." Ziva whispered through her phone as she quietly left her room.

"Why are you whispering?" Tony asked.

"I will not be now. Salma slept in my bed last night. We talked about things." Ziva said. Over the phone Tony could here her starting to boil water on the stove, probably for tea.

"I'm glad. You need to talk to someone. How is she?" Tony questioned.

"Better. She slept through the night last night." Ziva laughed.

"What?" Tony asked.

"If someone were to listen to this conversation, they would think we were talking about a baby." Ziva said.

"That would be wierd." Tony replied.

"I know. It is Saturday and I told Salma we were going to shop for school supplies today. Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Ziva asked.

"Sure." Tony said. "Besides, I have something to tell you later."

"What?" Ziva asked.

"It's a surprise." Tony told her.

"I guess I can wait?" Ziva said wishing he could tell her now. "I will call you later. Salma is awake."

"Okay Zi, see you later."

"Alright. Bye Tony." Ziva said. She put her phone on the counter.

"Hi tatelah. How are you?" Ziva asked as she got a pan out to cook breakfast in.

"I am fine. Are we shopping for school supplies today?" Salma asked as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Yes. If it is all right, I asked Tony to meet us for lunch." Ziva said.

"It is fine." Salma told her. The two were silent for a while until they started eating.

A few hours later, Ziva and Salma were at the store shopping for school supplies.

"What about this?" Ziva asked holding up a picture of butterflies.

"I am eleven, not eight." Salma replied. "I like this one."

"Put it in the cart." Ziva replied as she looked down at the list. "All we need now is a backpack."

"May I get it?" Salma asked?

"Go on. I am going to call Tony and tell him we will meet him in about half an hour." Ziva told her. Salma ran off to choose her backpack.

"Tony?" Ziva said through her phone.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"I wanted to tell you we will meet you in about half an hour." Ziva told him.

"Same place?"

"Yes." Ziva replied.

"Alright. See ya!" Tony told her.

"Bye." Ziva said back before hanging up the phone. A little over half an hour later, Ziva and Salma walked up to Tony's table.

"Hey." He greeted. Ziva smiled.

"Sorry we are late." She told him as she and her niece sat down.

"Apologizing is a sign of weakness." Tony said smiling. Ziva stuck her tongue out at him.

"Have you ordered?" Ziva asked.

"No. I was waiting on you guys." Tony said. He looked at Salma. "Are you excited about school starting?"

"Yes." Salma replied. "I am little afraid that I will not fit in though."

"You'll do fine." Tony said. "Look at the family you come from. You guys are naturals at hitting it off with people." The last comment, he directed toward his partner.

"What are we hitting?" Salma asked.

"It is an idiom tatelah. It means it is easy for us to get along with people." Ziva explained.

"Why did you not just say that?" Salma told Tony.

"I wonder that every day." Ziva said. Soon a waitress came by and the group ordered.

"Tony, you said you had a surprise for me." Ziva said once the waitress left.

"Yes, but it can wait till after we eat." Tony said smiling.

"Why do you have a surprise for her?" Salma asked eagerly.

"I just do. You are very nosy." Tony replied.

"At least I come by it honestly." Salma retorted.

"Okay, food." Ziva said thankful to stop the child's and adult's silly argument.

"Toda." Salma told Tony once they finished eating.

"For what kid?" Tony asked.

"For lunch." Salma said.

"You're welcome. I'd be happy to do it again any time." Tony said. The agent noticed the look on his partner's face and smiled. "Now, time for your surprise. Salma, go to the car. This is for your aunt's ears only." The child went to the car and watched as her aunt and Tony talk.

"Would you like to go on a picnic?" Tony asked.

"A picnic?" Ziva repeated.

"Yep!" Tony said. "When I was little, my mom and I would always have a picnic the day before school started." Ziva smiled as she pictured Tony as a child on a picnic with his mother.

"Sure." She said. "I have to say, that was an interesting surprise."

"Oh, that wasn't the surprise." Tony said.

"It wasn't?" Ziva questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"No." Tony said. He moved his face closer to hers before saying, "I decided I'd save it for another day."

"Dodah Ziva!" Salma yelled.

"I have to go." Ziva said as she looked away from her partner's eyes. The two agents stepped apart and walked to their vehicles.

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I'm glad you all like it. So, next chapter!**

Ziva walked into the park the next day with Salma.

"I thought you said we were having a picnic with Tony?" Salma asked.

"We are. He is probably a little late. Do you want to go and play?" Ziva asked.

"No, I will stay with you." Salma said.

"Okay." Ziva replied. "Tell me if you see Tony." A few minutes later, the girls spotted Tony under a tree. He waved at them and they went to join him.

"Hey." Tony said when they reached him.

"Hi." Ziva said back. "What is in the basket?" She asked.

"Food." Tony said.

"Do not tease me. I can kill you six ways with this basket." Ziva told him. Tony opened the lid of the basket.

"You ready to eat?" Tony asked smiling.

"Yes!" Salma answered. The agents and the child took the food out and started eating.

"This is good Tony. What is it?" Ziva asked.

"I am not telling. It is a family recipe." Tony told her.

"I believe I have had it before." Ziva said after she took another bite. "This is not my surprise is it?" Ziva asked, her eyes telling the agent she wasn't going to give up trying to figure the surprise out.

"Nope!" Tony smiled. "You still have to wait for it."

"Dodah Ziva, may I go play?" Salma asked.

"Yes tatelah, go on." Ziva told her. The agents watched as the eleven year old ran off.

"You have been doing a good job with her so far." Tony said.

"I have not done anything. Her mom raised her, I only reap the benefits." Ziva told him as she laid back on the blanket, her arms bracing her.

"Still, she seems to be doing well. Has she had anymore nightmares?" He asked as he leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"Not as often. She seems to do better when you are there." Ziva said as an afterthought.

"Does this mean you want me around more often?" Tony teased. Ziva looked at him.

"Do not push your luck." Ziva told him. They were silent for a moment.

"Tony, do you see that man over there?" Ziva asked him. He sat up and looked where she directed.

"Yeah. He looks like the officer who tried to kill me in Israel." Tony said. "Is he looking at Salma?"

"I think he is." Ziva said. "Salma!" Ziva yelled. The child looked at her. The agent motioned for her niece to come to where she and her partner were sitting. Salma went over to them.

"What is it?" Salma asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get ice cream later." Tony said.

"Sure." Salma said looking confused. "You both look relieved. What is wrong?"

"Nothing." Ziva said. "Salma, did your mother ever have a boyfriend?"

"Once. He was nice." Salma replied. "I think his name was Aaron. Why?"

"We were just talking and were curious." Tony said.

"About what?" Salma asked.

"It is not important now." Ziva told her. "So," she said. "Who wants ice cream?"

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I enjoyed reading the reviews I got. They make me all happy inside. Anyway, so here's the next chapter.**

The next day, Ziva walked into the bullpen.

"Hi." Tony said as she went to her seat. "Did Salma get off to school okay?"

"Yes." Ziva said. "She seemed fine. What have I missed?"

"Nothing." Tony told her.

"Nothing?" Ziva repeated.

"Nope, nothing." Tony answered.

"I do not have paperwork?" Ziva asked Tony as she glanced down at her empty desk.

"We did it for you." Tony said smiling.

"Thank- you." Ziva replied, surprised that the men she worked with would do that for her.

"Did you see McGee when you came in this morning?" Tony asked.

"No, why?" Ziva asked as she turned on her computer.

"My computer is acting wierd and I need him to fix it." Tony said.

"Are you sure he is not with Abby?" Ziva asked.

"He could be." Tony said. "I'll get him later." The agent mumbled. Tony looked at Ziva, "How are you after yesterday?" He asked.

"Fine. You?" Ziva responded.

"I am fine." Tony said. Each agent worked quietly for a moment.

"Tony?" Ziva said. "Do you think Eli knows?"

"Probably not. Your house doesn't even look like a kid is living there." Tony told her. Ziva sighed.

"He has good eyes." Ziva said softly.

"Really?" Tony asked skeptically. "He never figured out about Salma before this."

"Mira never came to our house. I always went to hers." Ziva answered.

"Okay." Tony said slightly defeated.

"I have a feeling he will find out about her though. The man at the park yesterday looked like one of his officers. Besides, ever since Ari died, he has decided to "check up" on me whenever he found the need."

"He spied on you?" Tony asked in surprise.

"Yes. He has pictures of you too." Ziva stated.

"That explains the game of 20 questions." Tony said to himself. He looked at Ziva. "Why me? Does he want us to get together or something?" Tony asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No. You were just in the picture with me." Ziva said.

"Okay, so your dad's a stalker. That does _not_ mean he is getting at Salma." Tony said calmly.

"He could." Ziva said softly. "Or worse, send one of his officers to take her." Tony noticed the worry hidden in his partner's voice. He went over to her and gently put his arms on her shoulders.

"Calm down Zi. No one's gonna take Salma." Tony said, his face close to hers. The agents stared at each other for a what seemed like a year, before either spoke again.

"I hope you are right." Ziva said before they broke apart. Tony went back to his desk. He looked at Ziva's face.

"I _am_ right." Tony said.

"Right about what DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he came into the bullpen.

"When we will get a case." Tony lied. Ziva smiled her appreciation at him.

"Gear up!" Gibbs said bringing the two agents back to reality. "We got a dead Naval Commander." Tony and Ziva grabbed their stuff and followed ther boss to the elevator.

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, I really want to get to the chapter that will launch the story (this isn't it). I will tell you, this is a filler chapter, BUT does have Tiva. Enjoy!**

At the crime scene, Ziva and Tony were told to take pictures and bag and tag.

"Did that man leave when I called to Salma?" Ziva asked as she put evidence in a bag.

"Yeah, he did. Are you sure you didn't recognize him? I'm still pretty convinced he tried to kill me in Israel." Tony said as the camera went off. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"I am pretty sure the only person who actually came the closest to killing you in Israel was me." Ziva told him.

"Your father could have fooled me. He seemed like he wanted to the other night." Tony told her as he took another picture.

"I said in Israel Tony." Ziva told him as she bagged another piece of evidence. "Why did he want to kill you?"

"He thought I was dating you." Tony said taking a picture.

"I cannot believe he would still think that after all these years." Ziva said as she wrote on a bag.

"I can." Tony told her.

"How?"

"You went undercover with me, I saved you in Somalia, _and_ I was at your apartment. Every time we meet, you and I are always together. If I were him, I'd think we were dating." Tony said.

"What are implying?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing. I'm just saying." Tony said.

"That you want to date me?" Ziva questioned. A flash of light went off in front of her face. "Tony!" She exclaimed.

"Oh come on, it could be a memory." Tony said as he looked at the picture.

"Of what?" Ziva asked. "How I almost killed you again?" The probationary agent put her things down.

"You wouldn't kill me." Tony said backing up.

"Try me." Ziva said reaching for the camera. Tony held it above her grasp.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled as she tried to reach it.

"Can't reach it can ya David!" Tony teased. Ziva got in his face.

"Now." She demanded.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Tony said placing his signature smile on his face. Ziva sighed.

"Tony." She begged. "Delete the photo."

"Only if you can grab the camera." Tony said. She reached for it, but lost her balance, falling into Tony's arms.

"Hey guys-" McGee stopped when he came in. The other two agents quickly parted.

"What is it Tim?" Ziva asked sweetly.

"I was just gonna say Ducky was taking the body back to autopsy and to see how much longer you guys'd be."

"We won't be much longer." Ziva said.

"Fifteen minutes tops." Tony said backing her up.

"Okay." McGee said gratefully walking away.

"That was akward." Tony said.

"I never thought I would ever here you say that." Ziva said as she went back to work.

"Yeah, well, there's a first time for everything." Tony said.

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**You now have the chapter that will set the story in motion! It's really short, but full of emotion. Oh, thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter!**

A few days had gone by and nothing unusual had happened. Ziva and Tony were sitting at their desks tracking the lead on a couple suspected suspects, when Ziva's phone rang.

"Shalom." Ziva answered.

"Ms. David?" A voice on the other line responded.

"This is she." Ziva said.

"I am Amanda Hutchins, the principal at your child's school. I wanted to inform you we are closing early and needed to know if your child was riding the bus or being picked up." The principal told her.

"I will pick her up." Ziva said. "Is everything alright?" Tony looked up from his computer as his partner spoke.

"Yes. We just had a little scare involving your daughter."

"What?" Ziva asked, her voice worried.

"She won't tell me or her teacher. I would advise you talk to her about talking to strangers though." Principal Hutchins told her.

"I will, thank- you. I will be by to pick her up soon." Ziva replied.

"Who was that?" Tony asked once Ziva had hung up.

"Salma's principal. She said the school was closing early." Ziva replied.

"What else." He asked knowing he wasn't telling her everything.

"I need to teach Salma how to not talk to strangers." Ziva sighed.

"Do you know what's wrong?" He asked.

"She will not tell the teachers what happened. She is starting to act more like me and my family everyday." Ziva said, the last part more to herself than to Tony.

"So she's in the principal's office?" Tony asked.

"I guess so. I should go get her." Ziva told him as she grabbed her bag.

"You want me to tell Gibbs where you're going?" Tony asked.

"I will call on my out." Ziva said as she walked toward the elevator. Tony looked at her as she walked away, hoping Salma was alright.

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Now you get to find out if anything happened to Salma. Enjoy!**

Ziva walked into the principal's office to see Salma sitting in a chair.

"Doda Ziva!" Salma called.

"Hi Salma. Is the principal here?" Ziva asked.

"Yes. She just left though. She said she would be back soon." Salma told her. The agent and her niece sat down in the chairs.

"Ms. David?" Salma's principal said as she came in.

"Yes." Ziva replied as the two women shook hands.

"Before you leave, I wanted to talk to you about how to discipline your niece. I know she has just come to live with you recently, but I find it in her best interest if she-" The principal stopped when Ziva's glare penetrated through her core.

"Ms. Hutchins, I would like it if you did not berate me while in the presence of my niece. I know you want to look out for her, but I doubt that involves telling me how I should or should not raise her." Ziva said. Ms. Hutchins sat in her seat, silent. She never had been talked to like that before by a parent or guardian, well at least not like the one in front of her.

"If that is all I suggest our leaving." Ziva told the woman.

"That would be fine." The principal told her. Ziva took her niece and they left. In the car, Ziva decided to ask Salma what had happened at the school.

"We closed early." Salma said.

"I know that Salma, but I am asking why." Ziva told her. "Was it a holiday that I forgot to look at?" The agent asked.

"No." Salma mumbled.

"What was it then?" Ziva asked softly.

"There was a man who came by. The school thought he was dangerous, so they closed the school." Salma told her aunt.

"Did he try to hurt one of the kids?" Ziva questioned. Salma was silent.

"Salma, will you please tell me?" Ziva asked. The child was still quiet.

"He did not come near you did he?" Ziva asked concerned for her niece. Now, Ziva looked at Salma's face.

"Did he do anything?" Ziva questioned as she turned into the parking garage at NCIS.

"He asked me to come over to him. I told him no. Then, he said he was a friend of Ima's so I went over to him. Before I got to him, I realized he was Aaron, Ima's old boyfriend and the last time I saw him, he told Ima he would take me away. Do not let him take me." Salma said, her voice strained. The agent saw the tears well up in the child's eyes. Ziva pulled the child into a hug and let her cry convinced she would keep the child safe no matter what.

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews! Oh, I can claim owning another person! Aaron Hadar, though, I kind of wish I didn't. **

Salma and Ziva walked into Abby's lab.

"Hey!" Abby said once she turned around and saw the agent and her niece.

"Hi Abby." Ziva said as Salma silently stood beside her aunt.

"Can I go do my homework?" Salma asked softly. Ziva nodded.

"Is it alright if she stays down here with you?" Ziva asked the forensic analysist.

"Yeah." Abby said as Salma made her way to Abby's desk. "Is she okay?" Abby asked softly.

"Yes. She just had a long day at school." Ziva said.

"Okay." Abby shrugged.

"I have to go back up." Ziva said as she made her way to the door.

"See ya." Abby said.

"Abby?" Ziva asked. "Please do not ask Salma about school right now."

"Okay." Abby said obviously confused.

"Thank- you." Ziva said. She walked to the bullpen and went to her desk.

"Hey." McGee said.

"Hello." Ziva said to McGee as she sat down.

"How is Salma?" Tony asked her.

"She is okay." Ziva said as she started typing on her computer. Tony could tell something was wrong.

"What are you doing?" He asked. The agent did not respond. Tony went to her desk.

"Hello, earth to Ziva." Tony said. She looked up, here eyes angry.

"What happened?" Tony asked softly, as he leaned over her computer.

"Nothing." Ziva said quickly.

"Something happened. Tell me." Tony said. Ziva sighed.

"Do you remember Sunday when Salma mentioned her mother's boyfriend Aaron?" Ziva said.

"Yeah. Why?" Tony asked as a wave of concern washed over him.

"He came to the school today. That is why it closed early." Ziva said. Tony stared at her in disbelief.

"We have to tell Gibbs." Tony replied.

"No, not yet. I know you think we need to, but it is not that easy." Ziva said motioning for Tony to come behind her desk. He looked at the picture that was up on Ziva's screen.

"This is the same guy who was at the park." Tony stated.

"I know." Ziva said looking up at him.

"How are we going to catch him?" Tony asked her.

"Catch who?" Gibbs asked coming to his desk.

"The killer boss. We found out who he is." Tony said. Ziva looked up at him. _We do?_ She mouthed. Tony squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before he went to pull it up.

"Trey Johnson." Tony said. "He works at a discount store not far from here."

"Bring him in." Gibbs said. The two agents nodded and went to get him. A couple hours later, Ziva and Tony were watching Gibbs interrogate the suspect.

"Do you think he did it?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, Abby linked the evidence to him." Tony said. The two were silent for a moment.

"Do you think taking Salma in was a bad idea?" Ziva asked. Tony looked down at her.

"No." He said softly.

"You are not just saying that?" Ziva asked as she kept staring at the scene in front of her.

"No, I'm not. It was a good thing that you took in Salma." Tony said. "Besides this is only the second week you've had her here. This will get better." He moved closer to her. Ziva relaxed a little as he got nearer. Somehow, the agent had a calming affect on her. She decided to open up to him a little.

"Do you remember when I told you about Tali?" Ziva asked.

"Yes." Tony said. "You don't think that this thing is going to end like-"

"I do not know." Ziva said finally turning to actually look at him. "With Tali, it was different. She was sixteen! Salma is eleven! She is all I have left of my past. The part I want to hold on to. I am just afraid that, that if I do something wrong Salma wi-" Tony took Ziva into his arms.

"Shh." He soothed, "Everything will be fine. We will straighten this out for good. Nothing is going to happen to you or Salma. I will always have you six." He said as he stroked her hair. A few minutes later, Ziva looked up at him.

"Tony, there is something I need to tell you about Aaron." Ziva said.

"He wasn't a former lover was he?" Tony asked. Ziva shook her head.

"No. Aaron Hadar was Ari's step brother." Ziva told him. "He also helped kill my sister."

**Weren't expectin' that were ya'? Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews! I was really hoping on more feedback about Aaron Hadar though. Anyway, I know you all've been waiting, but these last few weeks have been crazy! Anyway, here's your next chapter!**

At 1900, Ziva and Salma walked into the agent's apartment.

"Dodah Ziva?" Salma said as they sat down on the couch.

"Yes?" Ziva asked distracted by the earlier conversation she had had with her partner.

"Do I have to go to school in the morning?" The child asked.

"We will see." Ziva said to her. "Do you still have homework?"

"No. I did it all in Abby's lab." Salma replied. The aunt and niece sat in silence for a while.

"What was it like when your Ima left your Abba?" Salma asked her aunt a few minutes later. Ziva smiled.

"It was very pleasant. I think those are the only times I had fun as a child. Actually, that is how we came to know Ari. When I was eight, he was nine and one day we were at a park playing and our mothers became friends. Then, we found out that your savta knew my father. I am not quite sure how, but one day my Ima told me that Ari was going to stay with us for a while." Ziva decided to stop there. She had no desire to tell the eleven- year- old what had happened to Ari's mother. The only reason she ever found out was when she was trying to find her sister's killer.

"Tell me more." The child said, happy that her aunt was keeping her thoughts away from her mother's ex- boyfriend.

"Not tonight Tatelah." Ziva said.

"Please!" Salma begged.

"Another night yes?" Ziva told her smiling. "Besides, you need to take a shower." The woman said. Salma's eyes lit up.

"You said I do not have to go to school." Salma said.

"No, I said 'we will see'." Ziva said. Salma's expression changed.

"But-" The child started to say.

"No buts, go!" Ziva said. Salma sighed and did as she was told. A few hours later, Salma was asleep. Ziva went to her room and started to read a book Abby had let her borrow. She was brought from the pages of her book by Salma screaming. Quickly, Ziva got out of her bed and ran to her niece's room.

"Atsor!" Salma screamed when Ziva came in. She went over to her niece's bed.

"Salma, akhyanit. Al ti'dag. Yihieh tov!" Ziva exclaimed, Hebrew dominating all the languages she had learned. Salma woke up and saw her aunt sitting on her bed. The child threw her arms around her aunt's neck. Ziva soothed the child as Salma softly cried and muttered, "Ima." Once Salma had calmed down and gone back to sleep, Ziva quietly left her niece's room. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number she now knew by heart.

"Hello?" A tired voice said over the phone.

"I need to talk to you." Ziva said, her voice soft and close to tears.

"Ziva, is everything alright?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Ziva said. "Please do not come over, I just need you to talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" He asked knowing something was obviously wrong.

"Anything." Ziva told him, her voice broken. The agent crawled into her bed and proceeded to listen to her partner talk.

**Savta- Grandmother**

**Atsor- Stop**

**Akhyanit- Niece**

**Al Ti'dag- Do not worry**

**Yihiyteh Tov- Things will be okay**

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you liked it!**

"I should go." Ziva said once she realized she had been talking to her partner for about an hour now. "Toda."

"Al- Lo- Davar" Tony said. There was silence on the other end.

"When did you learn Hebrew?" Ziva asked.

"I picked up a few words and sayings here and there." Tony told her. The other agent smiled.

"Tony?" Ziva said before the two hung up. "Should I send Salma to school tomorrow?"

"I think you should do whatever you feel you would do if she were your actual daughter." Tony told her.

"I doubt Mira had to deal with her daughter almost being kidnapped." Ziva said.

"You'll know what to do Zi." Tony answered. "I have full faith in you."

"You are not helping." Ziva said.

"I would see what she wants to do in the morning." Tony said. "Why are you asking me for advise anyway? I don't know anything about raising kids." He told her.

"I know." Ziva said. "But you will make an excellent father one day Tony."

"Graci." Tony said.

"No aye di que." Ziva said.

"That last part wasn't Hebrew." Tony questioned.

"I know, I just felt like mixing my languages."

**Al- Lo- Davar - you're welcome**

**Graci (spelling?)- Italian for thank- you**

**No aye di que- Spanish for no problem**

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**First off, thanks for the reviews, I appreciate your correcting my foreign language writing skills. Also, I'm glad you like the story so far. Now, on to a relavent chapter.**

"Shalom." Ziva says to Tony as she sits down in her desk chair.

"Hey." He says back looking up from his computer. "How's Salma?"

"She is fine and with Abby." Ziva said as she turned her computer on. "How long do you think Aaron has been here?"

"It's hard to say." Tony said. "Mossad is pretty good at keeping things quiet."

"Aaron is part of Hamas, not Mossad." Ziva said matter- of- factly.

"Is that how Ari got roped in?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Ziva replied. "Ari also hated my father. It was the only way he could see of getting behind him."

"Getting back at." Tony corrected.

"Yes, well, that is how that happened." Ziva stated. "Anymore questions?"

"None. Oh, what are you doing for lunch?" Tony asked.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Ziva teased.

"No. I was just wondering if we could get something to eat, I know Salma will want to get out of here." Tony said.

"We did not have any plans. You can take us." Ziva told him. After a few hours, Tony and Ziva's lunch break finally came and they chose a cafe not far from NCIS. For a while, the trio sat and talked before getting their food.

"Dodah Ziva?" Salma asked looking at her aunt.

"Yes?" Ziva responded once she swallowed what had been eating.

"Do I have to go back to school?"

"Yes." Came Ziva's, and suprisingly Tony's, firm reply.

"Can I not stay and be schooled at home?" The child asked.

"Salma, you have to go to school." Ziva said. "If you do not, the government will make you."

"But I am not a U.S. citizen." Salma protested.

"Yes, but I am." Ziva said. "I am also a government employee, so this argument will not work."

"You don't seem very upset over yesterday." Tony told the child. Ziva shot a look at her partner wondering what he was doing.

"I am." Salma said as she took another bite of her food.

"What are you not telling us?" Ziva asked. Salma did not look at either adult.

"Salma." Ziva said. "If something happened to you, I need you to tell me." The child stared at her aunt.

"Do you remember when I told you I came alone?" Salma asked.

"Yes." Ziva said.

"I lied, sort of." Salma replied.

"Sort of?" Tony repeated. The two girls ignored him.

"What are you talking about?" Ziva asked.

"I sort of came with Ima's old boyfriend Aaron." Salma told them. The two agents stared at her dumbfounded. "He kidnapped me at Ima's funeral." The child stated.

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I have to say, I was surprised at how much you guys liked the last chapter. I was really tired when I wrote it so I didn't know how it would be. Now, on with the story!**

"He kidnapped you?" Ziva repeated to her niece, not quite sure if she should believe the eleven- year- old or not.

"Yes." Salma said. "I came to you because I thought you could help me."

"I could if it dealt with the Navy! Your case is entirely different." Ziva told her. Salma looked back at her food wondering what she had gotten herself into.

"Why me?" Ziva asked. Salma looked at her aunt.

"I thought you could help me." Salma told Ziva. The female agent glared at the child. Salma took a deep breath before speaking.

"When Ima's will was read, before the funeral, it said that I would live with you." Salma said. "Ima had already packed my bags and I was told that after the funeral I would go to you. Somehow Aaron found me and took me away. When we landed, I asked if I could go to the bathroom and he let me. The only person I could think of to go to was you." Ziva shook her head. Tony looked at his partner and saw the anger that flashed through her eyes.

"Zi." Tony said, his voice telling her to stay calm. Ziva sat back in her seat and relaxed, slightly. Tony could still see the tension by the set of her jaw.

"Are you mad at me?" Salma asked. Ziva looked at her.

"No tatelah, I am not mad at you." The agent said. She turned to Tony. "I think we are done eating, yes?" She asked. Her partner nodded and went to pay. A few hours later, Tony watched Ziva get up from her desk and walk toward the bathrooms. He followed her. Surprisingly, she had gone to the girls bathroom. Tony took a deep breath before letting himself in. When he opened the door, he was met with a scene that he had not seen in a long while.

"Zi?" Tony softly said.

"What are you doing here Tony?" A woman angrily asked, her back turned toward the person standing by the door.

"I came to see if you were all right." He said moving closer to the woman in front of him. He stopped at the sinks.

"I am fine." Ziva said, her tone caustic.

"No you aren't. I know you." Tony said.

"Really?" Ziva asked sarcastically. The room was quiet till Ziva spoke again. "Why did she not tell me?" Ziva asked as she turned her tear-stained face toward her partner. He could see the hurt in her eyes. The hurt she wore now was the same as Somalia. Tony sighed and went closer to her.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about Somalia?" Tony questioned.

"That was different." Ziva said hoping to throw the question to the side. Tony raised his eyebrows. "I had reasons not to tell anyone!" The agent defended. "Do you think it was easy for me to tell people what happened? I was still trying to deal with it myself!" The agent quickly stopped her rant. "You need to stop interrogating people." She said. Tony smiled.

"How do you feel now?" He asked getting closer to her and putting a loose strand of hair that had fallen from her otherwise perfectly ponytail behind her ear. She smiled at him.

"Better." Ziva whispered. "Toda."

"I always got your six." Tony answered. The pair smiled at each other. Suddenly, the two agents were brought back to reality by the sound of screaming.

"Salma!" Tony and Ziva cried before running toward Abby's lab.

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow, I loved the reviews! There are now over one hundred of them! I also enjoyed the scenarios many of you came up with. I know how many of you are dieing to find out what happens so here is your next chapter! Enjoy!**

"What happened?" Tony asked Abby once he and Ziva reached the lab.

"Dodah Ziva, Tony!" Salma exclaimed when she saw them. The two agents stared at the child.

"Why did you scream?" Ziva asked.

"I fell off the stool." Salma stated.

"You screamed because you fell off a stool?" Tony asked completely confused.

"That and I told Abby I could get you two in here faster than Abby could." Salma answered.

"She did it before I could stop her." Abby said defending herself as Tony went off in a corner to answer his phone. Ziva looked at her niece.

"Please do not scream like that unless you are drowning." Ziva told her, annoyed at herself for overreacting. Salma's mood was instantly dampened.

"I was only trying to have fun." Salma said. "I get bored."

"I know, but you will not be for long. I am picking up your work from school for you to do." Ziva told her. Salma sighed.

"Hey Zi, Gibbs says there's someone who is here to see you." Tony said.

"Did he say who it was?" Ziva asked.

"No, the person apparenly wouldn't give his name." Tony answered.

"Alright." Ziva said. She turned to her niece. "Salma, be good." Ziva told the girl, giving Salma her famous glare that would hopefully keep the child in line.

"Hey Zi." Tony said as he walked with Ziva. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Is this your gut feeling Tony?" Ziva joked.

"Yes. I really don't like where this could lead. Something about that call seemed off." Tony said.

"Relax Tony." Ziva said. "The worst that could happen would be my father coming." Before the two agents completely made it to the bullpen, they stopped. In front of them stood Aaron Hadar.

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Before I let you read this chapter, I am going to tell you Ziva may possibly be OOC AND it will get morbidly creepy. Also, I don't own NCIS or any reference to previous episodes. Ah well, enjoy the chapter!**

Ziva slowly made her way to Aaron, Tony right behind her. The man turned when he saw Ziva approach.

"Hello." The Aaron said with a smile. "Al- Lo- Davar? We have not seen each other since you were last in Israel. I trust you have heard of Mirala's passing?"

"I have." Ziva replied, trying to keep her emotions at bay. "Do you know what happened to her daughter?" Ziva smoothly asked.

"I do not." Aaron replied. "I hear she is staying with a relative here." Ziva looked at the man's emotionless face. Long ago, it would not have bothered her, but now, it did.

"I would enjoy talking to you more, remember old times yes?" Ziva asked casually.

"That would be fine. You know the area better, would you like to suggest a place?" Aaron asked in response.

"Yes. How about a restaurant not far from here about 1900?" Ziva proposed.

"That would be fine. I will meet you there." Aaron replied. "It was nice seeing you again. Sheyihiye lach yom na'im."

"Toda. LeHitra'ot." Ziva said. She watched him leave before turning to Tony.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Tony asked.

"I have already committed myself. Besides, I want to know what he knows." Ziva said.

"What are you going to do about Salma?" Tony questioned.

"I was thinking you could baby- sit her?" Ziva said. Tony looked at her with a puzzled face.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Ziva answered. "If I am not back by 2030, get me." Ziva said. As Ziva had said, she and Aaron met at a restaraunt.

"Why are you here?" Ziva asked once they sat down.

"That is not a nice way to greet family." Aaron said.

"Answer the question." Ziva commanded. Aaron smiled a sickening smile that made the woman across from him nauseas.

"I came to see family." Aaron replied cooly. "You are the closest I had on Ari's side."

"Really? I thought that would have been my father." Ziva said sarcastically.

"No, your father is of no importance to me. And with Mirala gone and Salma staying with you, I thought I'd talk to someone close to my brother." Aaron told her. In the glass reflection, Ziva saw an all too familiar sight. She reached to grab her knife.

"Do not." Aaron said. "If I cannot get Salma, I will get the next best person." The man sadistically smiled. Ziva put her hand by her side and felt her phone in her pocket. Silently, she pressed down the first button on her phone. Quickly, Gibbs picked up. His gut told him not to say anything.

"Why do you want me?" Ziva asked.

"As I told you, you were closest to my brother." Aaron said. Ziva decided to change tactics.

"Why did you kill Tali?" Ziva asked.

"Why did you kill Ari?" Aaron shot back.

"That was different. I was killing for the good of my country." Ziva said. Aaron laughed.

"America has made you weak." Aaron told her.

"Why did you kill my sister?" Ziva spat, keeping her ground.

"You are causing a scene. That is how it is said yes?" Aaron casually asked.

"Answer me." Ziva demanded.

"For the good of my country." Aaron said mocking the agent.

"That was _not _for the good of your country. It was for Hamas!" Ziva practically yelled.

"It was for my brother!" Aaron yelled back as he beat his fist down on the table. Realization dawned on Ziva.

"You hated him." Ziva said. "You killed my sister to take revenge. Was Mirala one of your victims too?"

"You are smarter than I realized. To answer your question, no. I really did love her." Aaron said. "It was her daughter I hated. She acted too much like Ari. She looked like him too. I could not stand the sight of her."

"What was the point of kidnapping her?" Ziva asked.

"To scare her family. Then, destroy your precious niece's life and send her to work for Mossad. I could not kill her completely. She had the same eyes as Ari's mother, the first of the family I killed." Aaron said. "And you do not completely forget your first kill do you?" He smiled. Ziva's emotions escalated.

"Am I now the last on your list?" Ziva asked him hoping someone would come soon.

"Let us talk outside." Aaron said getting up. He helped Ziva out of her chair. She could feel the gun against her side. Reluctantly, she walked out with him. He took her to the end of the block into an alleyway.

"This is not how I planned on killing you, but I believe it will do." Aaron said, his voice relaxed. Forcefully, he pushed her against the wall and slowly choked her. Ziva glared at the man in front of her, but soon had to close her eyes, memories flooding back to an old case where she was almost murdered. As she stayed pinned against the wall, she listened to the evil laugh of Aaron echo in her ears, saw the bright light of hopefully a car through her eyelids, then heard the unmistakeable sound of a gunshot ringing through the air. All of a sudden, the world went black.

**Al- Lo- Davar- How are you?**

**Sheyihiye lach yom na'im- f. Have a good day**

**LeHitra'ot- Good- bye**

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I enjoyed the reviews! They made me happy and enthusiastic to write more. Here's the next chapter.**

Light was the first thing she became aware of in her groggy state. Then, she became aware of sounds, muffled at first, but they soon became clearer. The people were calling her name, but she did not know them. Visions of Aaron attacking her struck her mind with brutal force. Finally, she opened her eyes to see, not a man trying to kill her, but medical personnel. The woman stared in confusion at the two men in front of her.

"Salma!" Ziva cried..

"Ziver." A voice close to her said. "Salma's okay. She is still with Tony. Now be quiet while these men try to get you into the ambulence."

"Gibbs!" Ziva said starting to protest about going with the medical team.

"No, you are going. To many people are counting on you to live."

"Aaron?" Ziva asked.

"He's been taken to NCIS." Gibbs said.

"But, the gun-" Ziva started to say. She looked at his eyes that gave her the conformation that her attacker had been mamed.

"You are like my daughter." Gibbs said softly. Ziva was about to open her mouth to speak, but Gibbs spoke first.

"No more questions." Gibbs demanded. "Tony and Salma are meeting you at the hospital." Ziva sighed, deciding it was better not to argue with her boss. As directed, Ziva lay back on the stretcher and let the medics do their work. A few hours later, Ziva was, to her torment, sitting in a hospital bed. Right as she was about to contemplate how to escape, she heard her door open. Her head turned to find Tony and Salma walking in. She smiled at them.

"Please tell me you have come to take me away." Ziva asked jokingly.

"No such luck Zi." Tony said smiling, hoping his partner could not see the fear running through him. Ziva turned to Salma.

"What is it Tatelah?" The agent asked noticing her niece's frightened face.

"Ima was in a place like this before-" The child did not finish, but went closer to Ziva.

"Come beside me." Ziva said softly to Salma. The eleven- year- old crawled in beside her aunt, putting her head on the agent's shoulder.

"I am fine." Ziva said looking into Tony's worried eyes as she gently and soothingly smoothed Salma's hair. "The only reason I am here is because I had a very hard time waking up from being knocked in."

"Knocked out." Tony corrected taking the seat by her bed. "I'm glad nothing worse happened." He said to her.

"So am I." Ziva said. "I do not think Salma would be able to deal with having another parent die." She told Tony as she looked down at her now sleeping niece.

"Parent?" Tony asked, his famous smile coming across his features.

"I am her guardian yes?" Ziva said. Tony, knowing his partner knew the difference between a parent and a guardian, understood what she meant.

"She has changed all of our lives hasn't she?" Tony asked softly.

"Yes, she has." Ziva replied as she went back to smoothing her niece's hair. "I do not know what life would be like without her. In a way, she was a replacement for Tali after she died." Ziva told him. Tony put a lock of his partner's hair back behind her ear.

"You didn't flinch this time." Tony said alluding to the time she had almost been killed.

"I am not as broken as I was then." Ziva replied smiling as she gently touched Tony's wrist. "Have you heard anything from Gibbs?" She asked.

"Yes. Aaron is being charged for the attempted murder of an NCIS officer." Tony replied smiling at her as he sat back down in his chair. She smiled back at him.

"Toda." Ziva said softly to her partner. Before he could reply, a knock came from the door.

"Ms. David?" A woman said coming in.

"Dav_i_d." Both agents corrected.

"David." The woman corrected. "I am Dr. Lange. I am here to tell you that you are free to go in the morning. It is late, so I decided you wouldn't like going home at two in the morning. Besides, I can see that your visitor has made herself comfortable." Dr. Lange said nodding at Salma's sleeping figure. Ziva smiled.

"Thank- you." She said to the Doctor.

"Is there anyone here at the moment who can watch you to make sure you do not have a concussion." Dr. Lange asked.

"Yes." Tony said. "I'm Tony DiNozzo." He said putting his hand out for the doctor to shake.

"Alright. I just need to tell you a couple things about concussions before I leave." The doctor told him. As the two talked outside, Ziva found that new faces had walked in.

"Hi Ziva." Abby said going and hugging her friend.

"Hello Abby." Ziva said.

"I am so glad you are okay!" Abby replied. "I don't know what I'd do without you! Oh!" Abby said noticing Salma sleeping. "Sorry." She whispered.

"It is fine. Salma is a heavy sleeper." Ziva told the goth. She looked behind the forensic scientist. "Hello Tim." Ziva said.

"Hey Ziva." McGee said, slightly uncomfortable by the fact that he was in a hospital.

"Is he okay?" Ziva asked Abby. Abby looked at McGee for a moment.

"Yeah. He is just afraid of hospitals. He'll be fine." Abby said. The two women laughed. A nurse came in.

"Hello." The nurse said. "You have quite a group here. Sadly, I need to ask you all to leave. Visiting hours are over." Abby looked at Ziva.

"See you tomorrow." Abby told her. "Come on Timmy!" She said leading McGee to the door.

"Abby, come to my apartment. I am being discharged tomorrow morning." Ziva said.

"Will do!" Abby said before she and McGee left. Tony came in right after they left.

"You look tired." Tony said stroking her cheek. She smiled against his touch.

"I am." She said groggily.

"Get some sleep." He said. "You have had a really long night." Ziva shook her head.

"I will be right here Zi." Tony said stroking her hand. "Sleep." His partner nodded, comforted by the presence of her partner. Slowly, she drifted to sleep. Tony watched the agent sleep. Her breaths were slow and steady. Soon, he too drifted off to the land of dreams.

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Forgive me (because it's better than asking for permission), I haven't been at home for a couple days, so that is the reason for not updating _and_, I know I should have told you guys already, but this will most likely be the last or second to last chapter. *pause for dramatic effect* Anyway, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the movie _Barefoot in the Park_.**

The next morning, Ziva signed her release papers and she, Tony, and Salma were finally able to leave the hospital. On the way back to her apartment, Ziva noticed Tony staring at her from the driver's seat.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Tony said smiling as he put his eyes back on the road. Ziva, though her brain told her the opposite, decided not to press any further on the subject. Instead, she looked at her niece.

"Did Tony behave himself last night?" Ziva asked Salma.

"Yes." Salma said softly. "He even made me do my homework." The child said. Ziva smiled when Salma told her the last piece of information.

"I decided since you had to leave, I would get her started on her work." Tony said nochalantly.

"Thank- you." Ziva told her partner. Soon Tony pulled into Ziva's driveway and he helped his partner out of her car.

"I am capable of walking." Ziva told Tony as he tried to pick her up bridal style.

"I know." He replied letting her stay on the ground. "I just thought it would be nice to not have to walk up to your apartment."

"Why would I have to walk to my-" Ziva stopped her sentence once she walked into the building.

"The elevator stopped working last night." Tony said.

"Tony thought there was some sort of emergency switch in it." Salma told her aunt.

"Ixne on the itchswe." Tony mumbled to the child. Ziva shook her head at the pair.

"I guess this means we are walking up." Ziva said as she went for the stairs. Salma followed her aunt with Tony close behind them.

"Tell me if you feel dizzy." Tony called. Ziva rolled her eyes and kept walking. Eventually, the group made their way up to Ziva's apartment.

"Now I know how the Bratter's felt going up five stories to their apartment." Tony said as they walked inside. Ziva and Salma stared at him, each completely confused.

"_Barefoot in the Park_, 1967?" Tony said. "A married couple ends up on the fifth story of a five story walk- up apartment complex? Jane Fonda? Robert Redford?" When neither agent nor child gave him a response, he decided to change the subject.

"Anyone hungry?" Tony asked. He got a yes from both Salma and Ziva. As he cooked, he noticed someone digging in the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" The agent asked as he turned to see who it was. "Ziva?" He asked.

"Yes." Ziva said. "Who did you think I was?"

"I don't know." Was his response. "What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Getting plates down." Ziva said.

"No." Tony told her. "Go back and rest."'

"I am fine Tony." Ziva replied. "I have had worse."

"I know." Tony answered. "That is not what worries me."

"What does?" Ziva asked, her voice laced with a teasing tone.

"The fact that you are way to stubborn to not think of your own health and thinking of other peoples'."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ziva asked as she put a plate on the table.

"Yes." Tony said turning off the burner to the stove and putting the food on a plate to take to the table.

"Why?" Ziva asked as she put the last plate on the table.

"Because." Tony told her, realizing now how close he was to her. Ziva's face became worried. Seeing her expression, Tony quickly defined his answer.

"I almost lost you again Zi." Tony said putting his hand on her arm. "I do not want to lose you a third time." The agents stared at each other a moment, Ziva wondering what her partner actually meant by the statement he just uttered, and Tony hoping what he just said his partner clearly understood. The agents broke apart once Salma entered the room.

"What are doing up?" Salma asked her aunt.

"I _was _trying to help Agent DiNozzo with breakfast." Ziva said as she stared at Tony. He stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Do not make me seperate you two." Salma said. Tony and Ziva looked at the child and started laughing.

"What?" Salma asked.

"Nothing Tatelah." Ziva said.

"Go. Couch. Now." Tony told Ziva. The agent reluctantly agreed. As she sat on the couch, Ziva watched as Tony and and her niece interacted. A smile formed on her face when she saw the way he patiently answered the child's random, many questions, wishing her father could have been like Tony was acting now. Tony caught her eye once while he and Salma finished preparing breakfast and smiled back at her.

"Dodah Ziva!" Salma said. "Breakfast is ready!" Happily, Ziva got off the couch and went over to the kitchen table, sat down, and ate with her niece and her partner.

**Just for future stuff, please in your reviews ask questions that confused you or you want answers to because I will either answer them via my bold black before the chapter things or in the actual story. Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, as I said I would answer some questions in either the story or the part I'm writing now. A couple of the questions seemed more like suggestions on what to do next, but those will probably be answered in the story. Also, Druid Archer, what question did I not answer? If it was the one about having time to write, it's because I procrastinate on work I should be doing. If it's not that question, please tell me what it is. Okay, so next chapter! Also, it will will probably be really OOC.**

"He's giving it to him good." McGee commented to Tony as they watched as Gibbs interrogate Aaron.

"Good." Tony said, anger feeding his emotions.

"Wow, you'd think this guy killed someone you lo-" McGee started to say, but was cut off by Tony.

"He almost did." Tony answered. McGee was about to ask another question when Gibbs came in the room

"Tony." Gibbs said. "Go interrogate him." Tony nodded and was about to leave when Gibbs stopped him. "DiNozzo, play this for him." The older agent said as he tossed a cell phone in an evidence bag to the younger agent.

"This is-" Tony started.

"I know." Gibbs said. "Don't get too angry in there." Tony nodded and entered the interrogation room. Relaxed, Tony walked in to see Aaron sitting in the chair where Gibbs had left him.

"Who are you?" Aaron asked.

"Agent DiNozzo." Tony said. "I need to ask you what happened last night." The agent watched as Aaron's face turned into a malicious grin.

"I have already spoken to another Agent. I do not know why I should tell you anything." Aaron responded. Tony sat down in the chair across from the suspect.

"If you don't tell me what happened, I will make you." Tony said. Aaron laughed.

"I could only expect something like that from a man who is in love with an assassin." Aaron told him. Tony stared at the man in front of him. Quickly, the agent collected his thoughts and went on.

"I have Agent David's phone here." Tony said. "And if I'm correct, it has everything that happened last night recorded on it." The agent pressed play on the phone.

"I would not believe it." Aaron said as the recording played. "Did you know she killed her brother?" Aaron asked.

"Yes." Tony replied. His cell phone rang.

"Yeah Boss?" Tony asked.

"Ziva's back in the hospital." Gibbs said. Tony didn't answer.

"DiNozzo?"

"I heard you." Tony said before flipping his phone shut. The agent glared at Aaron. "Did you know you can be charged with killing a federal agent?" Tony spat at the man in front of him.

"Good." Aaron replied vindictively. "Now I can get who I really wanted." Tony's anger could not be subdued. He lept out of his chair and put his suspect against the wall. Before he could completely beat the already mamed suspect, Gibbs and McGee came in and tried to get Tony off the man.

"Go home!" Gibbs shouted to his agent. "Now!" Tony glared one last time at Aaron before he left the room. As soon as Tony was in his car, he drove to the hospital.

"Ziva David." Tony said going up to the desk. The nurse looked at him.

"Room 314 ICU. Are you family?" The nurse asked him.

"Yes." Tony said. "I am her husband."

"All right." The nurse said. Tony muttered some form of thanks and went to the ICU. When he went in, he was surprised to see Ziva lieing on a bed hooked up to machines. He had never seen her this helpless, not even in Somalia. Slowly, Tony went over to his partner and took her hand.

"Hey." Tony said softly to her as he stroked her hand. "I don't know why you're in here now, but I wanted to tell you I love you." He said. "Salma is fine. She's with Abby." The agent told her. Tony saw his partner's BP elevate.

"Who is Salma?" Tony heard a familiar voice ask. He turned his head to see Eli David standing beside the foot of her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"I came to see my daughter." Eli replied as a nurse came to attend to Ziva.

"You never bothered to see her before." Tony said.

"I know, but I decided, since she is the only child I have left, I should at least come visit her before she is gone." Eli told him. The nurse turned to the two men.

"I need you both to have this conversation outside." The nurse told them.

"She isn't going to die." Tony told Eli as they walked out of the room.

"There is a possibility." Eli said. "Tali stayed like Zivalah is for days till she died. You must be ready for anything, what would happen to Salma?" Eli told him.

"You have no right to talk about Salma. You don't even know who she is." Tony spat.

"You are right." Eli said. "I would never know who my own granddaughter was."

"You know about Salma?" Tony asked.

"I have my sources Agent DiNozzo." Eli said. "Besides, now that she is older, I think I can let her in on our family business."

"I would never let her anywhere near you." Tony replied through clenched teeth.

"I believe you have no say in the matter. You are not her father." Eli said.

"I am more of a father to Salma than you could have dreamed of ever being to your own children. Lig in drerd!" Tony yelled at the man in front of him. There was silence for a good while until Eli spoke.

"Genug iz genug!" The man said. A few other words were thrown at the agent by Eli before the man left. Tony stared at the Director of Mossad, who was still muttering, what Tony was sure were insults and curses, as the man walked away. The agent was brought out of his thoughts by someone saying his name.

"Tony!" Abby said, Salma close behind her. "How is she? Is she okay? What happened?" Abby asked.

"She's stable from what I could tell." Tony said. "I don't know what happened though. Are you okay?" He asked Salma. The child nodded. Gibbs came by a few minutes later.

"Boss, what happened?" Tony asked him. Gibbs nodded for Abby to take Salma.

"I got a call from the paramedics. They said it looked like she slipped and fell in the bathroom. She was unconcious when they got to her. You're lucky her neighbor called." Gibbs told him.

"I knew I should've stayed at her place." Tony said. "She kept insisting I go and help you solve the rest of the case, but she said she was fine. I tried to talk her out of it, but she's too stubborn and-"

"You can't do anything about it now." Gibbs told the younger agent.

"I know." Tony said. "Eli was here."

"I know." Gibbs said.

"You know?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I had to find a new way to get down here." Gibbs told him. Tony looked back into her room.

"Go DiNozzo." Gibbs said. "She needs you in there with her. She can still hear you. Trust me." Gibbs told him. Tony nodded and went into her room again. Gibbs watched as Tony bent down and kissed her on the forehead. He knew there had always been something between them, and he was glad they finally recognized it themselves, or at least Tony had.

"Gibbs?" Salma asked looking up at the white- haired agent. He looked down at her. "Can I go see her?" The child asked.

"Yeah, go ahead, but be quiet." Gibbs said. Salma nodded and quietly walked into the room. Tony saw his partner's niece and hugged the girl.

"Tony?" Salma asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Can Dodah Ziva hear us?"

"Yes. Do you want to say something to her?" He asked.

"Can I?" Was the reply. Tony smiled.

"Say anything you want. But don't mention the surprise." Tony joked. Salma smiled.

"Okay." She said.

**Lig in drerd!- Drop dead!, Get lost! **

**Genug iz genug!- Enough is enough!**

**Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I saw your reviews, and how interested you all were by the surprise. It will be answered in this chapter! Also, I have decided that this is going to be the last "book" chapter and then there will be an epilogue. I was mulling over how to end it last night and decided adding this chapter and then doing to whole epilogue deal would be easiest and least confusing. Here you go!**

Tony sat by Ziva's hospital bed, his face unshaven. He had been at the hospital and had been waiting for about two weeks for his partner to wake up. She had opened her eyes periodically, but as of yet, she had not stayed awake for a full day. He had decided to let Salma go back to school to keep her mind off her aunt.

"Tony?" A weary voice asked. Tony looked away from the television.

"Hey Zi." He said softly. She held her hand out for him to take.

"Where is Salma?" Ziva asked him.

"She's at school. She missed a lot, so I decided she needed to go back." Tony said as held her hand. Ziva smiled at him.

"I am glad." Ziva said. "Do you know when I will be able to leave?" Tony laughed at her.

"You're definitely back." Tony told her. "I was told you had to stay awake for a full day or more till you were able to go home." Ziva put her head on her pillow and groaned.

"I'm glad you're back." Tony said. She smiled at him.

"So am I. What happened to Aaron?" Ziva asked.

"He was sent to prison." Tony said. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." Ziva said. "How long have I been here?"

"Two weeks." Tony told her.

"You have been at the hospital for two weeks?"

"Off and on." Tony answered. "There were times I had to take Salma home. Gibbs, Abby, and McGee have been up here too."

"It looks like you never left." Ziva said smiling. Tony looked confused.

"Oh." He smiled remembering he hadn't shaved in a few days.

"If this is my surprise," Ziva said. "I do not think it is a very good one to keep from me for a month."

"You aren't giving up on that are you?" Tony asked.

"No." Ziva said smiling.

"All right." Tony said. "But, it will have to wait till you are able to get out of here." After a couple more days in the hospital, Ziva was finally able to leave.

"I do not think this is a good thing to do to a person who was just released from the hospital." Ziva said as she impatiently sat in the car with a blindfold covering her eyes.

"Hang on." Tony said. "Five more minutes." Tony said. Ziva sighed and leaned back in the seat.

"We're here!" Salma said from the back seat.

"Can I take off my blindfold now?" Ziva asked.

"Not yet." Tony said as he opened his door and went to help Ziva out of the car.

"Where are you taking me?" Ziva questioned.

"You'll see." Tony said. "Step." Ziva did as she was told.

"Now?" Ziva asked.

"Yes." Tony told her. She happily took the blindfold away from her eyes.

"So?" Tony asked.

"You bought me a house." Ziva said. Tony watched as Ziva's face brighten. He led her inside so she could explore it.

"I love it!" Ziva exclaimed when she was done looking through the house. Suddenly, Tony found that Ziva's arms were around him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Why did you get it?" Ziva asked.

"Your apartment wasn't big enough for you and Salma." Tony said. He smiled at her.

"What?" She asked.

"There's a second part to the surprise." Tony said.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"I need you to answer me seriously." Tony told her.

"Okay." Ziva answered, wondering what he was up to. He got down on his knees.

"Tony." Ziva said, her voice faltering.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask." Tony said.

"You are asking me to marry you yes?" Ziva asked.

"Sort of." Tony said. "Is this a no?" Ziva looked at him.

"Stand up." She said. He did. "I only want to be with you." Ziva said. "What made you decide this?"

"When you were in Somalia." Tony said. "Well, it was right after Jeanne was taken to jail, but I was never completely sure till after Somalia."

"How long have you had that ring?" Ziva asked as she took the box out of Tony's hand.

"For a while. Well, since about two weeks ago, but still." Tony said.

"You had it that long?" Ziva asked as she took the ring out of its holder.

"Yeah. So, what's your answer?" Tony asked her.

"Yes." Ziva said. Tony smiled. "On one condition." Ziva told him. "We go on an actual date, just the two of us."

"Deal." Tony said.

**Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for all the reviews. I think I finally got the last of them. Some of you, or one (you will know who you are when you read this), put the idea into my brain, but there will be a slight twist. Okay, so are you guys ready? It's the last chapter, no more after this. (Seriously, no matter how much you beg, I am not writing a sequel). I don't own the episode "Undercovers". Okay, here you go!**

**Epilogue**

Ziva and Tony walked hand in hand into the restaurant. Tony told the woman at the reservation desk who they were and she led them to their table.

"This is nice." Ziva told Tony once they were seated.

"Yeah, it is. Just the two of us, eating dinner, alone." Tony said emphasizing the last word. Ziva smiled and let out a small laugh.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I find it hard to believe we _are_ alone. We have no one to look after, no homework to check, I find this night to be very relaxing." Ziva replied.

"Okay, we need to find a new topic. We sound like we have been married for ten years instead of only one." Tony said.

"It will be two in a few months." Ziva told him smiling. "Do you know what today is?" She asked.

"Enlighten me." Tony answered returning his wife's smile.

"Today was the day you proposed to me." Ziva said. Before Tony could say anything else, the waiter came and took their orders. After he took their menus, the couple started talking again.

"Is that a dance floor?" Tony asked Ziva as he nodded toward the front of the room.

"I think it is." Ziva said. "Why?" She asked fully knowing the answer.

"I just thought it would be nice to dance with you." Tony said as he took a sip of his water. Ziva smiled at him.

"I am glad you have not lost your charm." She told him.

"Anthony DiNozzo? Never." Tony replied cooly, giving her his signature grin. Ziva shook her head at him.

"You know you love me." Tony teased right before their food arrived.

"Would you like to dance?" Tony asked Ziva as they ate and once he saw a few other couples going toward the dance floor.

"Yes." She said smiling. She held out her hand for her husband to take. Tony happily obliged and led his wife to the dance floor.

"This is the same song we danced to at our wedding." Tony told Ziva whose head was resting on his shoulder.

"I know." Ziva softly replied. The two were silent for a few seconds.

"What are you thinking about?" Tony asked.

"Our undercover mission." Ziva said.

"Which part?" Tony wryly asked.

"When I was cleaning my gun." Ziva told him as they danced.

"Why would you think about cleaning your gun?" Tony asked confused.

"I am thinking more about something you said _while_ I was cleaning it." Ziva said looking at his face.

"Which is?" Tony asked.

"Your wondering what I would look like pregnant." Ziva told him. Tony stared at her for a couple seconds. Ziva decided to go with another approach.

"Do you remember how I told you not to get used to it?" Ziva asked.

"Yes." Tony replied cautiously, wondering where she was going with the coversation.

"I think you should." Ziva told him smiling. Tony smiled back at her before gently kissing her lips. Soon, the song ended and the couple went back to their seats.

"How long have you known?" Tony asked as the couple ate their food.

"A while. I just wanted to make sure." Ziva told him. He smiled at her and she soon followed suit.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad!" Tony said as he drove home half an hour later.

"So you have told me." Ziva said, a smile making its way on her features.

"Does Salma know?" Tony asked as he took Ziva's hand in his.

"Not yet. I wanted to tell her once I told you so we could tell her together." Ziva told him squeezing his hand. The next day, Tony and Ziva sat their twelve- year- old niece on the couch.

"Salma, we have something we need to tell you." Tony told her. Salma looked at her aunt and uncle, not quite sure what they were going to say.

"Yeah?" Salma said.

"I'm pregnant." Ziva told her niece. Salma stared at them.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." Tony and Ziva both said smiling. Salma jumped up and hugged the couple.

"I hope you have a girl!" Salma told them.

"Why?" Ziva and Tony asked.

"I'd win the bet Abby made." Salma said backing up toward the hallway.

"Which is?" Ziva asked.

"When you would have a baby and what it would be." Salma told her.

"How long has this been going on?" Tony questioned.

"Since you guys got married, maybe a little longer." Salma said in the entryway before she left.

"I wonder who's gonna win." Tony said playfully. Ziva hit his arm.

"I hope Salma does. Abby already won the bet about when we would finally become a couple." Ziva told him. As Ziva had hoped, Salma did win the bet that the team had made. Seven months later, Tony and Ziva had a daughter they named Caitlin Mirala Talia DiNozzo.

**I hoped you liked it. Thanks for being so loyal to this story. Review!**


End file.
